1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toy vehicles and more particularly to rolling toy vehicles having a pair of separate but initially nested together portions each independently supported for rolling movement and adapted to be launched on impact from a launching device so that after an initial launching movement while in a nested condition, the front portion of the vehicle is then ejected away from the rear portion to provide a staging effect as the vehicle slows down.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of rolling vehicle toys have provided youngsters with long hours of play and amusement. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,046,694; 3,091,052; 3,232,001; 3,711,991; 3,740,896; 3,789,540; 3,792,549; 3,859,752; 3,895,459; 3,936,052 and 4,087,935 disclose a variety of vehicles and/or projectiles and different types of launching devices and types of staging action.